Under his Spell
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Electricity would course through me with every touch his hands gave me, effectively making me weak in the knees. Who knew such a man...not even a human, would make me feel this way? The way his hand would cup my face, the way he would hold me, it was intoxicating. I couldn't help it...just everything he did made me weak...I've fallen under his spell. SlenderxOC


**Under his Spell**

**Summary: **Electricity would course through me with every touch his hands gave me, effectively making me weak in the knees. Who knew such a man...not even a human, would make me feel this way? The way his hand would cup my face, the way he would hold me, it was intoxicating. I couldn't help it...just everything he did made me weak...I've fallen under his spell.

**This fanfiction was produced from a pic I commissioned on DA and the song Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor. You have been warned. If you want to see the pic, go to MommaJeffy on DA and it is the 'Comission-ShellxSlenderman' pic. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_His scent hit my nostrils hard and I could barely breathe when that intoxicating scent hit my nostrils. He smelled like fresh pine and grass...the forest if anyone could call it. There wasn't even the stench of blood in his scent. It's like it wasn't even there. How could it not be there when everyone, including me, knew he killed humans for a living? _

_My knees were bent a bit towards my chest, my arms at my sides and my hands on the soft, green grass. My red sweatshirt was loose on my torso, my sleeves going past my hands. My long hair blew with the wind, some of it getting into my closed eye. A large cool and smooth hand cupped my face, its long pale fingers curling around my jawline. _

_The other hand curled around my right side, around my ribs and to my back. A slight reddish hue grew on my pale skinned face, my lips and nose slightly red from the cool wind nipping at my nose. Strangely the hands on my skin weren't as cold and in time, grew warm to my cooled skin. _

_Electricity_ _would course through me with every touch his hands gave me, effectively making me weak in the knees. Who knew such a man...not even a human, would make me feel this way? The way his hand would cup my face, the way he would hold me, it was intoxicating. I couldn't help it...just everything he did made me weak.._

_His voice, low, deep and smooth reached my ears and it caused a nearly pleasurable shudder to run through me. "Do you enjoy the way I touch you my dear?" _

"_Y...yes..." I whispered, my mouth slightly open when his thumb brushed across my bottom lip.  
_

_I felt hot breath on the back of my ear and he chuckled low and sultry into my ear, causing me to shudder again. "Do you want more?" I felt a hot tongue trace my earlobe and gasped as my body warmed up. _

"_A-ahh...yes..." I moaned, not even trying to hold it in. His hands seemed to flow over my skin and every touch sent waves of electricity through me. _

_He purred seductively in my ear, effectively turning me on. _

_Then..._

"_Wake up my dear Shell." _

My eyes opened and I swore to myself. That's the fifth fucking dream I've had this weak. "Goddamn my fucking mind that loves to torture me..." I muttered and held my face in my hands. For the past few weeks, I've felt like I'm being watched/stalked, ect.

Maybe it could be my magnet, I don't know. That may be the main reason why these dreams are happening...but why did it have to be HIM...of all people. It wasn't a human I was dreaming about. No, it was about the faceless man of the woods...or faceless until he showed his mouth. Goddamn, these dreams keep feeling like they're real and every time something...good happens, I wake up.

"Ugh...I hate my life..." I grumbled.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, turning on the music from my laptop. Strangely, Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor was the first song to play. I only narrowed my hazel eyes as that song reminded me a lot of the dream I just had. "Whatever...it's a good song."

_You've got me betwitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, ohh_

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell, ohh_

Seriously in the dream it DID feel like I was under some sort of spell. A spell that made me want anything and everything the man in my dream gave me. I shook my head rapidly. "I am NOT a having those sort of thoughts about a faceless man!" I shouted out loud and to no one. "Especially HIM!"

No one responded to me of course. I grumbled, knowing most likely my magnet was the one that lured the tall man to me. I just hope it wasn't some sick obsession that would lead him to either rape me or to make me lose my insanity. Or both...

_It was probably just some weird ass dream from reading too many lemon scenes..._I thought and nodded. "Yeah, that's it. My mind can be dirty, so it's nothing but my mind torturing me."

I took a shower and as I was getting out, I got a phone call from my publisher. She said that I had a booking in Maine for the introduction of my new novel, _Blaine's Supernatural Experiences_. I guess the audience has loved another book of mine, which was really good for my writing career. I only hope they're isn't any sort of weirdos out there that will kidnap me if I don't write a good book or a sequel to one.

I told Beth, my publisher that I would be there in two days at the most. The introduction to my new novel was four days from now, on a Saturday and it will end on Sunday. Maybe this will all help get my mind off that faceless man...

After my shower, I packed up what I needed, including all my electronics. I got some sleep and actually didn't have any dreams. I got up around six in the morning and got everything into my car before I drove off to head up to Portland, Maine. I've always wanted to go to Maine actually. Stephen King lives in Bangor, Maine. But maybe next time. I didn't want to seem like a weird stalker or anything since I've read all of his books and seen most of the movies.

Eh, I'm rambling again.

For the next couple nights, I stayed in cheap, but nice motels and left early the next morning to get to the booking on time. No dreams at all. "Guess the whole thing was just a fluke..."

I arrived at my destination very early and met up with Beth in the hotel where I was staying at for the weekend. I still had a day before the booking actually, so I had plenty of time to explore Portland. "How did the drive go?" Beth asked me as we headed to my hotel room.

"Not bad, a lot of traffic though." I replied. "And you know how bad my road rage is."

Beth and I shared a chuckle. "Good thing I beat the traffic."

I only gave her a small, but playful glare and unpacked my things. My shirt was hitched up to my right side a little bit and I didn't notice until Beth pointed out something on my skin. I looked at her in a confused way and went to the bathroom, lifting up my shirt to my ribs. On my right side was a strange, but a very large bruise. It didn't hurt and I gently brushed my fingers over it. It felt smooth, just like my skin.

"Does it hurt?" Beth looked at the bruise waryily.

"No. Guess I bumped into something...or fell off my bed, one of the two." I replied and let go of my shirt, letting it fall back down to my waist. I checked the rest of my body for bruises and didn't find any. And weirdly, the bruise was in the same place where the faceless man had touched me in my dream. _It's just a dream..._

The next day the bruise was considerably better and still didn't hurt at all. So I didn't worry about it too much and focused on the introduction of my new novel. By three o'clock, I was signing books. I took a copy from a woman in her early 40's. "Okie, who do I make this out to?" I asked her.

I looked up to see a picture of a young, very beautiful girl being handed to me. I took the picture and looked at it. She didn't look any older than 16. "My daughter...Kendra..." the woman said in a very cold, hard voice and I looked up at her with confusion. "My daughter...is dead because of your books. She thought she could disobey God and read your horrific, pathetic shit that everyone calls writing." the woman snarled. "My daughter was raped and killed because she disobeyed God! Because she read your writing!"

The woman's hand came across my face hard, causing me to fall out of my chair and she got on top of me, putting her hands around my neck tightly. "She didn't deserve to die, but YOU DO!" She shrieked and clawed at my neck, leaving deep scratches.

A couple of other fans pulled the woman off me and Beth helped me up as I coughed and hacked, holding my throat tenderly. I realized the rings on her hand had cut into my cheek deeply. The police soon came and I knew the woman would be charged with assault. I was sitting in the ambulance so the paramedic could tend to my cheek and neck.

"Well, they aren't too deep, but I would suggest you to be careful for at least a week." The paramedic said and I nodded. He cleaned them up and put bandages around my neck and nicely taped gauze to my cheek. By five o'clock, everyone was cleared out of the book store.

"You okay?" Beth asked me as we got everything packed up.

"Fine." I mumbled, throwing my stuff into my trunk. "I knew this was going to happen at least once." I sighed softly. "I'm just gonna head back to my hotel room, I need some rest."

Beth nodded and we went our separate ways. Once I was in my hotel room, I kicked my shoes off and shrugged off my jacket, then collapsed on my bed. "God, I am tired..." I mumbled, getting comfortable on the very comfortable bed and closed my eyes.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

And I didn't realize I would be pulled into a dream.


End file.
